1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of analyzing motion data for translation to qualitative assessment, and more particularly, to systems and methods for the analysis and display of qualitative outcomes regarding object data in sports entertainment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many currently available data capture and analysis devices for athletes are intrusive to the athlete's performance. As a result, the devices may not be effectively used in an analysis during an event. In another scenario, the athlete may refuse to incorporate the device into his equipment or attire. A professional boxer, for example, wears footwear, boxer shorts, and boxing gloves during a boxing bout. Some amateur boxers can wear head gear and a vest, but a professional boxer does not. In another example, a soccer player wears footwear, shin guards, shorts, and a shirt. An athlete's uniform is designed for maximum mobility and protection, and should not impede the performance of the athlete. Thus, there is a need for a system and a method for data capture and analysis that does not interfere with an athlete's actions and abides by the rules of the sport.